Blog użytkownika:AgnessAngel/Tajemnica Fluttershy
400px|center W czasach, gdy Equestria była pod rządami Celestii i kiedy nikt jeszcze nie pamiętał o księżniczce Lunie, życie w Państwie kucyków toczyło się swoim zwykłym, przyjemnym rytmem. Kucyki nie miały wiele zmartwień i każdy dzień przynosił same dobre chwile. Ten całkiem harmonijny i idylliczny nastrój nie był jednak przeznaczony dla wszystkich. Nie tylko biedna Luna, zaklęta w księżycu, którym miała władać przeżywała swe nieszczęście. Był jeszcze jeden kucyk, który cierpiał równie mocno, a może i bardziej. Kucyk ten był jeszcze bardzo młody, pomimo to nie miał już swoich rodziców. Nikt nie był stanie zrozumieć czemu dotknęła go taka tragedia i niewiele się o tym mówiło w mieście. Miastem tym było Cloudsdale, kucyk zaś miał na imię – Fluttershy. Tutaj zacznie się jej historia. Straszna burza silnymi grzmotami zbudziła małą Fluttershy w środku nocy. Mała klaczka nie pamiętała co jej się śniło, ale czuła, że stało się coś strasznego. Wiedziała, że została sama w domu, dlatego uczucie to przerażało ją jeszcze bardziej. Wyskoczyła z łóżeczka, pomagając sobie trzepotem swych małych, żółtych skrzydełek. - Żółte tak samo jak skrzydła mamy – powiedziała do siebie, dodając sobie tymi słowami nieco otuchy. - Szkoda, że nie ma Cię tu teraz mamo. Tak bardzo się boję być sama. Czemu znów musieliście lecieć na zjazd tych durnych Wonderbolts’ów – dodała smutno, wbiegając do kuchni, gdzie zawsze chowały się z mamą przed burzą. Postanowiła tam poczekać. Fluttershy wiedziała, że rodzice nie chcieli zostawiać jej samej. Niania, która zawsze się nią opiekowała pod ich nieobecność rozchorowała się, a nie było przecież mowy o opuszczeniu zjazdu. Wszyscy tam na nich czekali. Byli przecież mistrzami przestworzy. Postanowili więc, że zabiorą Fluttershy ze sobą. Ona jednak bardzo nie lubiła, jak członkowie klubu zabiegają o towarzystwo jej rodziców, odbierając jej w ten sposób ich zainteresowanie. Zdecydowała więc ukryć się na strychu. Zawsze chowała się tam przed nimi, wchodząc do starej skrzyni na zabawki. Dorośli długo prosili małego pegaza by wyszedł i przestał się wygłupiać, jednak wcale to nie pomagało. W końcu dali za wygraną. Doszli do wniosku, że ojciec poleci sam, a matka dołączy do niego później, kiedy Fluttershy już zaśnie. Ich występ i tak zaplanowany był na późny wieczór. - Niestety, burza mnie zbudziła i teraz jestem sama – powiedziała znów do siebie mała, żółta pegazica. Okryła się kocykiem i przytuliła swego ukochanego, małego, pluszowego króliczka. Burza zaczęła się oddalać i grzmoty cichły z każdą chwilą. Im była dalej, tym bardziej senna robiła się mała klacz. W końcu zmęczenie wzięło górę nad strachem i zasnęła twardym snem. Gdy się obudziła, był już ranek. Usłyszała głośne stukanie do drzwi. Niewiele myśląc, pobiegła je otworzyć. Zdałą sobie wówczas sprawę, że rodzice nadal nie wrócili. Mając nadzieję że to oni, otworzyła drzwi. Za nimi nie znajdowali się jednak rodzice, lecz niewiele starsza od niej klacz o ogniście pomarańczowej grzywie, opadającej na jaskrawożółte skrzydła. - Witaj. Nazywam się Spitfire. Ty pewnie jesteś Fluttershy – powiedziała ognistogrzywa, spoglądając na nią smutnym wzrokiem. - Tak, a Ty jesteś największą fanką mamusi. Gdzie mamusia i tatuś. Mówili, że gdy się zbudzę będą już w domu. Obiecali mi ! – spytała już lekko przerażona Fluttershy. - Zaraz do tego dojdziemy. Teraz zabiorę Cię na śniadanie, a potem odwiedzimy Twoją nianię – odrzekła Spitfire smutnym głosem, ledwo już powstrzymując łzy. Rozmowa ze Spitfire i wszystko, co stało się później, było najgorszymi chwilami w całym życiu małego, żółtego kucyka. Te chwile wywarły ogromny wpływ na Fluttershy i już nigdy miała o nich nie zapomnieć. Niania i młoda Spitfire starały się być delikatne i próbowały w jak najłagodniejszy sposób powiadomić kucyka o jego tragedii. Nic to jednak nie dało. Nie udało się im zapobiec rozpaczy, która ogarnęła Fluttershy i nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Na wieść o tragicznym wypadku, który sprowadził śmierć na rodziców, mały pegaz przestał się całkowicie odzywać do innych. Przeprowadzka do domu niani odebrała zaś ostatnią nadzieję na wybudzenie się z tego koszmaru. - Czemu nie ma rodziców ? Czemu mnie to spotkało ? Jestem teraz całkowicie sama, całkowicie sama na świecie. Nie mam już nikogo, kto mógłby mnie przytulić ! – krzyczała Fluttershy, siedząc w tej samej skrzyni, w której ukryła się przed rodzicami w dzień tragedii. Wypadek rodziców Fluttershy był zagadką dla całego Cloudsdale. Nikt w mieście nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu do niego doszło. Wiadomość o nim dotarła szybko do Canterlotu. Jednak nawet wspaniała księżniczka Celestia nie była w stanie wyjaśnić przyczyn nadejścia tej okrutnej burzy znad lasu Everfree. Burzy, która była tak tragiczna w skutkach. Pegazy nie były przecież jej twórcami. Zjazd planowany był od tak dawna, że każdy z nich robił co tylko mógł, by niebo tego dnia było czyste jak łza. Czarne chmury i błyskawice pojawiły się jednak tuż po rozpoczęciu pokazu, na którym rodzice Fluttershy mieli zachwycić innych członków Wonderbolts swym popisowym lotem. Burza przemieszczała się nadzwyczaj szybko. W mgnieniu oka przemknęła znad połaci lasu Everfree na polanę przy Ponyville, która była miejscem klubowego zjazdu. Mistrzowie lotu postanowili, że przed popisową akrobacją rozgonią te czarne chmury, robili to przecież nie raz. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że tak codzienna dla pegazów czynność zabije tych dwojga. Tajemnicza burza okazała się być bardzo niebezpieczna. Wiatr, który gnał ją do przodu miał ogromną siłę. Grzmoty powtarzały się często, poprzedzane błyskawicami przecinającymi niebo. To one okazały się zabójcze dla pięknej klaczy o złocistej grzywie i żółtych skrzydłach, tak samo żółtych jak skrzydła jej małej córeczki. Pierwszy piorun minął ją o włos, lecz drugi i trzeci trafiły ją prosto w grzbiet. Nic nie dały jej umiejętności i szybkość. Runęła w dół jak kamień, a z jej wiotkiego już ciała zaczął unosić się dym. Tak właśnie zginęła matka Fluttershy. Ciało pegazicy spadło między gałęzie drzew rosnących na obrzeżach polany. Jej towarzysz - zobaczywszy, co się stało - ruszył na ratunek. Nie wiedział, że jego ukochana już nie żyje. Nieświadomy niebezpieczeństwa i zaślepiony obawą o nią, nie był już tak rozważny i nieomylny, jakim dał się poznać swoim fanom. Poleciał w dół z szybkością strzały, nie bacząc na przeszkody. Nie dotarł jednak do ciała ukochanej zaplątanego w gałęzie. To właśnie one połamane we wcześniejszym wypadku, stały się śmiertelną pułapką dla lecącego na oślep ogiera. Ostre konary przebiły targane niepokojem ciało, kończąc tym jego żywot. Nigdy nie wyjaśniono skąd przybyły te groźne, czarne chmury. W Equestrii za każdy obłok odpowiedzialne są pegazy, lecz do powstania tej burzy żaden z nich nie przyłożył swego kopyta. Tajemniczość tego zdarzenia przerażała wszystkich. Z dnia na dzień coraz mniej o nim mówiono. W końcu historia śmierci mistrzów przestworzy, najlepszych lotników w grupie Wonderbolts stała się tematem tabu – czymś, o czym nie wypada wspominać. Mała Fluttershy jednak nigdy nie przestała myśleć o tej tragedii. Jej życie zmieniło się na zawsze po tym wypadku. Nie tylko z powodu przeprowadzki do niani, przez co straciła kontakt ze starymi przyjaciółmi. Trauma po stracie ukochanych rodziców zmieniła jej osobowość i spojrzenie na świat. Klaczka zamknęła się w sobie i miesiącami nie opuszczała swojego pokoju. Bała się latać, gdyż każdy najmniejszy ruch skrzydeł przypominał jej o śmierci ojca i matki. Czas spędzony w samotności, który poświęcała na rozpacz i wspomnienia, doprowadził do tego, że stała się bardzo nieśmiała. Każdy kucyk, który stanął jej na drodze, wywoływał w niej trwogę i poczucie niższości. Była tak bardzo samotna - niania nie potrafiła do niej dotrzeć, a poza tą sędziwą klaczą Fluttershy nie miała nikogo. Z dnia na dzień osierocona pegazica pogrążała się w smutku, nie potrafiąc odnaleźć swojego przeznaczenia. Trwało to kilka lat i możliwe, że nigdy nie uległoby zmianie. Los postawił jednak dorastającą klacz na drodze komuś, kto nigdy nie zbaczał z raz obranej ścieżki i nie omijał przeszkód. Osóbka ta była tak pewna siebie, że jej odwaga stawała się aż nierozważna. Jej imię brzmiało Rainbow Dash. - Czemu tak tu sterczysz ? Coś Ci się stało ? Mogłam zrobić Ci krzywdę ! Masz szczęście, że Rainbow Dash jest jeszcze mała ! – wydusił z siebie jednym tchem mały pegaz. Patrząc na tego kucyka o rozczochranej grzywie we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, sama nie wiedząc czemu, Fluttershy zdecydowała, że może mu zaufać. Widziała, że Rainbow jest od niej młodsza (wskazywał na to jej wzrost), lecz poczuła się przy niej dziwnie bezpieczna. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że nadal była nieśmiała, więc powiedziała tylko: - Ni, ni, nic mi nie jest. (Swym najbardziej piskliwym i najcichszym z możliwych głosów.) - Dziwna jesteś, ale miła. Mogę odwiedzić Cię później, teraz nie mam czasu – odkrzyknęła RD i odleciała we wcześniej obranym kierunku. To zdarzenie zmieniło wiele w ich życiu. Późniejsze spotkania, których pomysłodawcą była Rainbow Dash, zrodziły przyjaźń łączącą je na zawsze. Fluttershy dzięki niej zdołała pogodzić się ze stratą rodziców. Choć nigdy nie zwierzyła się młodszej towarzyszce ze swojej tragedii, to ciężar, który trzymała na sercu, stał się łatwiejszy do zniesienia. Rainbow cieszyła się, że ma kogoś, do kogo zawsze może przyjść i kto nigdy się na nią nie obrazi za jej lekką bezczelność. Tragedia, która dręczyła Fluttershy, wpłynęła także na życie innego, niewiele od niej starszego kucyka. Mowa tu o ognistogrzywej Spitfire – nowej gwieździe Wonderbolts. Postanowiła ona na cześć swojej mentorki – matki Fluttershy, stać się najlepszym lotnikiem w całej Equestrii. Zdecydowała, że zachowa chwałę wielkich mistrzów przestworzy, jeśli nie w pamięci wszystkich, to w swojej bohaterskiej postawie i ciągłym dążeniu do doskonałości. Autorką opowiadania jest Dodano na blogu więc prawo do wykorzystywania opowieści ma tylko jej autorka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki